Perfect control
by Fatal-fame
Summary: When Van used Luke to destroy Akzeriuth he expected the replica to survive. What he did not expect was the ability Luke got out of it. With Mieu by his side, Luke will rock the world with his new ability. The ability of Perfect control. Warning OOC, character bashing, language.
1. The Question

**Fatal-fame does not own tales of the abyss. This is a parody, not for profit.**

"speaking"

'thoughts'

Perfect control

The Question

Yulia City, Tear's Room

Luke shot up from the bed he was on after Asch cut the mental connection. He quickly brought a hand to his head as he tried to get his eyes to stop hurting from under use.

"Master!" a small blue creature with big eyes and long ears shouted happily as he jumped on the bed.

"Mieu." Luke replied shocked. Although Luke knew that the small cheagle had stayed with him, it still stunned him seeing it with his own eyes.

"Master, I'm so glad you're okay!" The cheagle yelled with joy as he bounced up and down before he was grabbed by Luke.

"Mieu." Luke said again as he pulled the cheagle into a hug "thank you."

"Master?" Mieu asked, after all his master never hugged him or really called him by name twice in a row."

Luke smiled with tears in his eyes "thank you for staying with me. You really are a great serva- no." he cut himself off. "a great friend."

Mieu was so happy, his master called him a friend.

Luke's eyes stopped hurting as he slowly opened them. Taking in the light as he saw the room he was in, as he looked around he noticed something was off.

"Hey Mieu" Luke said "Where's Tear?" He asked the cheagle.

Mieu looked thoughtful for a few seconds before responding.

"She left some time ago" the dutiful cheagle answered. A sad look overcame Luke's face at these words.

'I shouldn't be surprised.' he thought dejectedly 'she wouldn't want to waste her time with someone like me.'

Noticing his masters sadness Mieu instantly tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry master." the small cheagle said "she will probably be back in no time." he finished off cheerfully.

Luke couldn't help the small smile that made it's way to his face as this was said

"yeah, your right." Luke responded as he started to get up. "I want to stretch my legs though, so maybe we can look for her."

"alright master." the cheagle said as he bounced off the bed and was picked up by Luke.

Luke then walked to the stairs with Mieu on his shoulder, as he was walking he checked to

make sure his sword was on his back. Putting his left hand behind him he felt his blades familiar weight, as he turned right to go down the stairs something caught his eye.

It was his sword, leaning on the wall right next to the bed. Luke then looked down at his back and noticed that his sword and sheath were strapped in it's usual spot.

"What the hell?!" Luke yelled in a surprised tone. "How do I have a sword on my back if it's right there?" he asked confused.

"I don't know master." Mieu responded equally as shocked.

Luke walked over to the sword against the wall and took it out of it's sheath, as he was doing this he put Mieu on the bed and took the sword on his back out of it's sheath and held them both in front of himself.

'they look exactly the same.' thought Luke as he examined them 'right down to the dent it got in the fight with Asch.' as he noticed a part in the middle of the blade where it was caved in slightly.

'how is this possible.' thought Luke as he tried to come up with a solution. 'Maybe Asch left it here? No he already had that Oracle Knight sword.' while he was thinking of the sword Asch held Mieu noticed something amazing happen.

"Master how did you do that?" Mieu asked as he pointed at Lukes right hand.

Luke then noticed a weight in his hand. When he looked in his hand he saw Asch's sword clenched between his fingers.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE." Luke yelled out. 'This doesn't make any sense, something can't just appear like that unless it was a...' he stopped

"Hyperresonance." Luke whispered "My hyperresonance created these things."

He stared at his hands as he thought of his cutlass. Then, with a flash of light, the blade appeared in his left hand.

"haha." A small chuckle escaped his lips, but soon became full blown laughter.

"HAHAHAHA I CAN CREATE ANYTHING!" Luke shouted as he stared creating weapons, items and armour around the room.

"Master you're amazing" Mieu said as he laughed with his master. The laughter soon died down as they noticed the room was filled with random things.

"How are we going to clean this up master?" Mieu asked Luke as they surveyed the room. With that asked Luke stated thinking.

'Hyperresonance can destroy things' he thought 'I saw that first hand with...Akzeriuth' he thought with extreme guilt.

"Master?" the young cheagle asked as he saw his master's face contort into guilt.

"It's nothing." Luke quickly said in order to appease the sacred beast and went back to thinking.

'so if thinking of something makes it appear then thinking it should disappear should work then.'

With that thought in his mind he put out his hands a willed everything to disappear.

Just like that everything in the room started to disappear in flashes of light. When the last of the things Luke created was gone he flopped onto the floor.

"That huff really huff took a lot of huff power." Luke said as he slowly got himself up

"So what now master?" the cheagle asked.

Luke smiled as he looked at his cheagle.

**Hey everybody this is Fatal-fame. This is my first major project for fanfiction. I got the idea from reading about hyperresonance of the tales of wiki. In the article it said that hyperresonance can create and destroy any matter. so I thought "what if luke could create things with his mind." and here we are. So read review and tell me what you think.**

**Also when he creates something it's like Bartz from dissidia. **


	2. The Return

**Fatal-fame does not own tales of the abyss. This is a parody for entertainment, not profit.**

Perfect Control

Chapter 2 The Return

"speaking"

'thoughts'

Yulia City, Main building

On the bottom floor of the main building a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes was trying to understand the symbolism of Yulia's fonic hymns.

This girl was Mystearica Fende, but is more known as Tear Grants. A few hours ago as she was watching over Luke when one of the workers from the main building came. They had told her that they had found the symbolism for the Third hymn on one of the books that her brother, Van Grants, had. After she had learned the hymn she had started working on the other ones. However this was a useless endeavor as her thoughts kept going back to the redhead in her room.

'I wonder if Luke is up yet?' she thought as she stared at the fonic symbol in front of her. 'he has been asleep for days (?), I'm starting to worry.' Even though he destroyed a city, she couldn't help but feel responsible.

'Maybe if I had been there I could have stopped it.' she thought sadly

"Tear, you should go home now." Layla, the person who discovered the symbol, said.

"Yes, I think I will do that." Tear responded while nodding and getting up.

As Tear was walking out of the building her thoughts once again returned to Luke.

'It must have been hard on him.' she mused 'Being sent to save a town and then destroying it'

When she walked out of the building she took an immediate left and saw something that shocked her.

It was Luke. Leaning against the railing as he was talking to two girls, one with shoulder length brown hair and the other had long black hair to her back, she had seen around Yulia, but they were giggling with blushes on their faces.

'Is Luke FLIRTING with them?' she wondered as she walked closer. Through out the time she spent with him he never made any advances on anybody. Not Natalia, not Anise, and definitely not her. As she got closer she could make out the conversation and see Mieu in the black hairs arms.

"So they left you here?" the one with brown hair asked as she played with her hair.

Luke nodded yes "yeah they did, I guess they didn't feel like taking me with them." he said sadly.

"Maybe they were jealous?" the black haired one asked "After all, who wouldn't be jealous of your looks." she finished with a flirty tone.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did." the brown haired one replied in the same tone.

"Well, if that's what two beautiful ladies like you think, then I guess it's true." Luke replied with a smirk. "But I still have to thank them." he finished with a thoughtful look.

"Why?" the brown hair asked.

"Because then I wouldn't be here." he explained "And would have never met the two most beautiful women on the planet." he replied with a lady killer smile.

"Well we have to thank them to then." the black haired one responded "As we would have never met the most handsome man or his cute friend." as she stroked Mieu's fur.

"Really?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe you can introduce me to him?" he asked with a suggestive tone.

"Of course." the brown haired one responded "We can get the little guy." she pointed at Mieu, who was asleep. "A nice place to rest at our place while we find a way to...entertain ourselves until he gets there." she finished with a flirty smile.

Tear had heard enough. She thought that when Luke woke up that he would be scared or confused, not chatting up women.

"L-Luke!" She called out to get his attention. All three of them turned to look at her. While Luke had a small smile on his face the girls had looks of venom directed at her.

"Oh, hey Tear." Luke replied easily.

"Yes, hello Tear." The brown haired one said coldly

"When did you get up?" She asked, not bothered by the cold tone of voice or glares being sent her way.

"Oh, about." Luke looked thoughtful. "Thirty minutes ago." he responded after a few seconds.

"Why didn't you wait in the room or come find me?" Tear asked him.

"Well, as soon as I walked out the door to find you, I saw something very strange to me." he answered "Two beautiful women." he motioned to the two girls. "WITHOUT hundreds of men complimenting them on their beauty every minute. I realized that this injustice must be made right. So I walked up to them to admire them as the diva's they should be known as." Luke stated with pride.

"And what a great job you are doing, Luke." the black haired one cut in.

"Thank you, my fair lady." he replied. "However they had noticed that I was part of the group that passed by earlier and asked why I was here without them." Luke continued. "And so I explained what happened and then you showed up." he concluded like it was an epic tale.

Tear was not sure how to respond to that, so she just settled with the most obvious choice.

"Oh well, then when do you want to go back to the outer lands?" Tear quickly asked. Luke then had a look of recognition on his face after this was said.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Luke said like he was an idiot as he moved in front of the two girls and got on one knee.

"My fair maidens." he started in the most dramatic voice he could muster. "It seems that St Binah will fall soon if it does not get help, I must ask that you release me of your spell of blinding beauty to allow me to save it." Luke finished as both girls giggled again.

"Of course Sir Luke, may you have great fortune on your quest." the black haired one responded in the same dramatic voice. Luke then stood up, bowed, took Mieu and walked over to Tear.

"We should get going." he told her gobsmacked face. Tear just nodded, not trusting her voice. A few minutes of walking later they were in front of the mayor's office did Lukes word sink into Tear.

"Luke, what did you mean that St Binah was going to fall?" she asked alarmed as they stopped.

"Exactly what that means." Luke explained "Because I...destroyed the Akzeriuth sephiroth the ones around it are falling too." He finished sadly.

"How did you know that, you were asleep?" Tear asked.

"I wasn't really asleep I was just in Asch's head." at Tear's confused look he elaborated. "It was sort of like I was watching a play, but through the actors eyes."

"So you saw them leave then?" Tear asked, waiting for the sad reaction.

"yep" responded Luke like this was a daily occurrence. "I was surprised they didn't kill Asch and vise versa though."

"Why would they kill Asch?" Tear asked confused

"Because he is a god-general who has tried to kill us multiple times." Luke said as if talking to a five year old.

"Then why would Asch want to kill them." Tear asked, a little offended by the tone.

"For all we knew Asch was just another replica." Luke started to explain. "only he was trained into thinking he was the real Luke. Where he would take them to a place where there is no escape and ambush them." he finished.

"You...really thought this through." Tear said, shocked at the thought he put into it.

"I was in Asch's head for days on end. I had to keep myself entertained somehow." he responded like it was no big deal. Luke then pushed the doors open and they both walked inside.

"Ah, Tear good to see you." the aged mayor said. "And you must be the replica, Luke was it?" Luke nodded.

"Yes that's me...sir?" Luke said not really sure how to address the mayor.

"Just call me Mayor Teodoro" Teodoro said noticing Luke's plight.

"Alright, Mayor Teodoro." replied Luke as he started to frown sadly "I would like to apologize for my actions at Akzeriuth." Luke said in a quiet voice. Tear turned to look at Luke and did not see the spoiled noble she was use to. Instead she saw a boy, crushed by the weight of responsibility thrusted on to him, who still tried to keep his head held high and her respect for him grew a little as a small smile made it's way on her face.

Teodoro just smiled calmly "Although it must be hard for you to admit your guilt, there is no reason to apologize" this got the attention of both Luke and Tear as they both stared at him with wide eyes

"Grandfather what are you saying." Tear nearly yelled.

"That the fall of Akzeriuth was written in the score, so there is no reason to feel ashamed." Teodoro replied with that calm smile still in place.

"That makes it the same as Hod, but you said that neither Kimlasca or Malkuth listened to you." Tear said, mind reeling from what she learned.

Teodoro shook his head sadly "You were too young to understand at the time, Tear."

"you're insane." Luke said quietly as both Tear and Teodoro looked at him.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Yelled Luke as he was walking backwards away from them. "IF THE SCORE SAID EVERYONE IN THIS CITY WILL DIE THEN WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO PREVENT THAT."

"Luke, as a citizen of the Outer Lands you should know what the score does, it carries the future so everybody will be at ease." the mayor explained calmly like he was scolding a child.

"So that's a no, then?" Luke asked trying to get his temper back under control as Teodoro nodded.

"well then." Luke said in a slightly angry voice. "I Think we should leave Tear." with that he turned around and started walking.

"Luke." Tear whispered to herself before running after him.

Tear then asked him if they could go to her room, and Luke said yes

"So where is your room? Luke asked her holding a still sleeping Meiu.

"It's where you woke up." she responded and Luke couldn't stop what came out of his mouth when she said that.

"Wow!" he exclaimed "you must have really wanted me in your bed." Tear looked at him with a completely blank face.

Luke scratched the back of his head with a sheepish expression "That was NOT meant to come out, I apologize."

Tear just nodded and they continued on their way.

Soon they were in tears room. Tear was rummaging through the closet while Luke stood by the window next to a now awakened Mieu.

"Van hated the score." Tear said suddenly. Both Luke and Mieu looked at her.

"He would stand in the spot you are in now, going on about how it controlled people." she continued "I thought it was just something he just really disliked, but then I over heard.

(insert memory sequence)

"And that's when I decided to kill Van even if it killed me." she found the book she was looking for and turned around only to be pinned to the wall by Luke.

"You knew?" he asked in a low and dangerous voice.

Tear swallowed, She had never seen him this angry before. "Y-Yes" she muttered meekly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL SOMEONE THEN?! IF YOU HAD OPENED YOUR MOUTH AKZERIUTH WOULD STILL BE THERE!" Luke yelled at her.

Tear looked indignant "Nobody would understand." she said as cold as ice. Luke let go of her and took a few steps back as he did this he took some calming breaths.

"But." Luke said in a tone that was colder than hers "It doesn't matter if you understand or not. It is about the fact that ten thousand people died. Died because only one person knew what you knew and that person refused to share it." Luke took another breath "Then again I'm not surprised. Everybody in the group did like to keep priceless information to themselves when it was most valuable."

Luke then looked back at Tear when he noticed something. "Tear you're...crying."

Tear was on the ground shaking as violent sobs tore out of her throat and tears poured out of her eyes. Luke immediately moved to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Tear I'm sorry it's just that I can't see any good reason to keep this from anybody." as he stroked her back and held her tighter.

"I don't know _sniff_ what I was _sniff_ thinking. I-I just thought that _sniff_ nobody would believe me." she said as she pushed her face deeper into his jacket.

"That maybe true." Luke said softly. "But, if you had told Ion he might not have opened the dathic(?) seal." She didn't say anything after that, so he picked her up and sat on the bed with her still clinging to him.

Thirty minutes later, and a lot of effort on both Luke's and Mieu's part, Tear had stopped crying.

"Are you okay now?" Luke asked in a soft voice and pulled her away from his jacket to look at her face.

Tear nodded as she replied "Yes, thank you Luke."

"Alright then, so what was the thing you wanted to grab?" Luke asked her as he put her down.

"I wanted to grab this" Tear said in a shaky voice as she presented a book to him.

"It's a book on the seventh fonon. I thought it might help you control your hyperresonance." She told him as she handed him a copy of Principles on fonology.

"Oh, thanks Tear." Luke replied with a smile. Tear smiled back before putting her emotions under lock and key again.

"Come on let's get going then." Tear said as she turned to walk down the stairs.

'This book should help me with my hyperresonance, but I already have complete control over it.' Luke thought. 'Better keep it anyway it could help in the future." with that thought in mind he put the book in his bag, picked up Mieu and followed after Tear.

They went back to the main building where they took the right ramp and into the far right doors. in side there was a huge fonic glyph that glowed a pale white.

"This is the Yulia road it can take use to the Outer Lands." Tear explained as she turned to Luke "Are you ready?" Tear asked him.

"Yes." Luke responded as soon as he was done Tear began the incantation for the glyph. Soon they were both engulfed in a bright light and shot upwards.

**Fatal-Fame here everybody. So this chapter was more on character development. Lukes confidence will be explained in one of the next chapters **

**If you wanna draw a scene from this go right ahead i'm on deviantart as Fatal-fame.**

**Also should I cut Luke's hair? Review with what your choice is and your reason why please. **


	3. The Clearing

Perfect Control

Ch. 3 The Clearing

Aramis Springs

Aramis springs was a dangerous place. It is teeming with monsters, has high cliffs, and with all the water someone can slip and hurt themselves. But despite the dangers most traverse through the caves to see the beautiful spring that it is known for. It is a place of peace, relaxation and quiet.

"WOAH!" Luke yelled after he, Tear and Mieu appeared in the middle of the spring. "It dumped us in the water."

"Don't worry, you won't get wet." Tear assured him. Stepping out of the water as she said this. Luke followed after her out of the water and noticed he was dry.

"Wow, that's amazing." Luke told her with excitement.

"The sephiroth trees push the water out of the way of the symbol." Tear elaborated with a small smile.

"The sephiroth are amazing." Luke replied then suddenly looked sad "And I destroyed one of them." he finished with a whisper. Tear looked at him with a slight frown and opened her mouth to say something.

"Oh well, no sense dwelling on it now." Luke said before she could respond. With that he started walking to the cave entrance with Mieu on his shoulder. Tear watched him leave for a few seconds before following him.

"About time you showed up Luke." a voice called out. Luke and Tear then looked up and saw something that surprised Tear.

It was a young man with short blonde hair. Who was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, an orange vest with the collar up, brown gloves, black pants held up by a green belt, brown boots, and a katana in a red sheath sheath resting on his shoulder.

"Guy?" Luke asked as he stared at his friend.

This man is Guy Cecil, he is Luke's guardian and older brother figure.

"Hey, you cut your hair, a nice clean cut looks good Luke." Guy complimented as he got a good look at Luke. This caused Tear to turn to Luke.

Just as Guy said Lukes hair was far shorter, the tip of the bottom barely passing his neck line. Luke noticed the confused look Tear was giving him.

"Hey, Tear whats with the look?" he asked Tear " I mean, I know I'm attractive but don't let that distract you." he finished with a smirk. Guy looked at Luke amazed, as he had never seen his friend like this.

"Y-your hair was it's usual length when we were outside. How did you change it?" She asked as she tried to get her blush under control. Luke then gave her a confused look.

"I cut my hair in Yulia City, after I woke up. Didn't you notice?" he asked her in response.

"No, I didn't." Tear replied as she look at the ground embarrassed.

Luke then looked up at Guy. "We should probably get out of this cave, before something shows up."

Guy just nodded yes, still shocked at what happened before.

Thirty minutes of walking later Guy couldn't take it anymore.

"Luke how can you be so happy?" he asked his charge, with Tear also wanting to know. Luke just stopped and smiled sadly at them.

"I figured that if I kept smiling, even after all I've done, other people could smile too. So even for the briefest of moments, everything would seem okay." Luke replied "As if nothing sad could ever happen. That's why I keep smiling. So that others don't stop." he finished.

Both Tear and Guy looked at Luke in shock. He had never been this sentimental before and he didn't really like to help people too. They were really seeing a side of him they both thought could never exist. A side that only wants to help.

"That is surprising coming from you Luke." Tear replied with a small smile creeping up her face.

"Well." Luke started "Someone in our group has to be seen as someone who cares."

This shocked both Tear and Guy, for they had both picked up what he implied.

"Luke how can you say something like that." Tear asked indignantly.

Luke looked at her with a raised brow "This coming from you, the person who left to find a stone instead of helping people who were sick."

Tear looked cross "The seventh fonsto-." "Could have waited an hour." Luke cut her off "Did you think it was gonna get up and leave? I might not be the brightest guy, but even I know fonstones don't move."

Guy watched the scene with confusion. He had never seen Luke this way. Sure he had been insulting, but not at this level.

'Akzeriuth must have really taken a toll on him.' he thought sadly 'He has grown up a bit, to bad it wasn't a way that was ideal.' he looked up to see Tear looking like she was about to lose it and Luke looking as smug as ever. 'Better intervene now.' Guy thought.

"Luke, I think she gets it." he said quickly to defuse the situation. Luke turned to him.

"If you say so." Luke replied as he started walking again. Guy then moved beside Tear.

"What happened to Luke?" he asked her. Tear watched the redheads back as it got farther away.

"I don't know."

**PERFECT CONTROL**

'Man this fighting is getting tiresome.' Luke thought as he slashed a water bat. He quickly turned to kick a water spirit as it got too close. 'But I'm the one who chose not to use my power.' as he started to think back to the conversation with Mieu.

_FLASHBACK_

_Luke smiled as he turned to Mieu " We are gonna do what we wanna do Mieu."_

'_This is incredible.' Luke thought 'I can do anything, I can create anything, I...I.' Luke stopped 'I feel the same way I felt at Akzeriuth.' Luke thought sadly. ' But I can change that, I won't let this get to my head.' he thought with conviction. _

"_Master?" asked Mieu as he saw his master deep in thought. _

"_Nothing." Luke quickly replied. He then looked at the small cheagle. "Mieu I don't want you to tell anyone this." he told the animal child._

"_Why?" the sacred beast asked, more confused than anything._

"_Who knows what they would do then, Jade would probably dissect me or something." Luke told him._

_Mieu nodded in agreement, for the Colonel was very scary and probably would. _

_Luke then picked Mieu up, put him on his shoulder again and walked out the downstairs and out the door._

_The moment he was outside he saw two girls on straight of where he was standing. One had long black hair while the other had short brown locks. They both looked up to notice him._

"_Hey, weren't you with the group that left earlier?" the brown hair one asked him._

_Luke was about to respond, but then a thought crossed his mind _

'_I have no real responsibilities now. I don't have to marry Natalia. So maybe I should try something different.' Luke mused._

_He then put on a smirk and walked over to them. "Well, let me tell you what happened."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Luke, you okay?" Guy asked his younger brother figure as Tear finished off the last monster.

"Y-yeah, just thinking." Luke replied quickly.

"About what?" Tear questioned as she came closer to them.

"Uhh." Luke started to panic "About m-making up for what i've done!" he said quickly.

"Really?" Tear asked "What have you come up with so far?"

"I uhh thought maybe I should uhh build another Akzeriuth!" he said, as sweat started to build on his forehead. "And find everybody who lost someone in Akzeriuth to apologize." he finished.

"It's a good idea." Guy praised "But people can't just say "okay you're forgiven."

"why?" Luke asked him.

"Because, the greater the lose the more people need to hate for it, you know?" Guy answered.

"oh, like that time you told me that the ice cream man plays his music when he is out of ice cream?" Luke asked with a small glare. "cause I still hate you for doing that."

"He he." Guy chuckled nervously "You still remember that."

Luke's glare got a little more intense "Sleep with one eye open."

**PERFECT CONTROL**

Luke covered his eyes as they walked into the welcoming light of the sun.

'Feels good to be out of that cave.' he thought as he removed his hand from his eye's 'Wow I never noticed how beautiful nature was.'

He noticed the leaves as they feel on to the forest floor, light bouncing off of them like mirrors. The trees swaying in the wind, so high in the sky. Small animals darted across the ground as birds sang.

'Nothing could ruin this moment.' He thought as he enjoyed the scene.

"Jade" Guy announced as a man with long light brown hair, red eyes covered by glasses, and a blue Malkuth colonel uniform ran towards was Jade Curtiss formally Balfour. Fonic arte user and inventor of fomicry.

'...I stand corrected.'

"Oh, good. I thought I had missed you." Jade said as he saw them.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" Tear asked as she detected the relief in his voice.

"I have a favor to ask of Guy. he said he'd wait for Luke here, so I came looking for him.

"Me?" asked Guy.

"Mohs has captured Natalia and Ion." The colonel had stated to get rid of their confusion.

"Oh no, how could this have happened." Luke said in a feigned shocked voice.

"Oh, Luke you are here to." Jade said as if he just noticed Luke.

"No." Luke said sarcastically "You finally lost it and now are hallucinating that I, your biggest mistake, am here to haunt you for eternity."

"Wow Luke." Guy said, amazed "Where did that come from?"

"I think I get it from my father." Luke said after a moment of thought.

"Duke Fabre isn-" Guy started before Luke cut him off "I was talking about the "Father" of fomicry over there." Luke said with a wave of his hand.

Everyone looked at Luke in shock. Guy and Jade for Luke knowing that and Tear, for she had not known.

"How did you know that Luke?" Guy asked.

"While I was unconscious I saw the world through Asch's eye's." Luke casually replied "I could also chat with him and hear his thoughts."

"Really?" Jade said "It must be because of you being a perfect replica."

"That's what Asch said." Luke said with a shrug "But back to more important matters. we need to get Ion."

"Luke two things." Tear said getting their attention. "One why are you acting like this and two don't you mean Natalia and Ion."

"I'm acting like this because I don't like Dr. Balfour and two no I did not." Luke said in a non caring way.

"Y-you're just going to abandon her Luke?" Guy asked, shocked and outraged.

Luke turned to him "Guy, in case you don't remember she abandoned me." he replied as Guy thought back before he left the group at belkend.

_Flashback_

"_Guy you're Luke's attendant and his friend. The real luke is right there." Natalia said to change the young man's mind about leaving._

_End Flashback_

Guy thought for a moment. 'If she was willing to throw Luke away just because he wasn't the "real" Luke, than he really has no reason to help personally.'

"With Akzeriuth's destruction Kimlasca has declared war on Malkuth." Jade cut in "If we get her we can avoid that."

"Then what are we waiting for." Luke said as he walked forward, past Jade. "We have to stop the war, so I guess I have no choice."

With that the group followed after him.

After leaving the forest and getting on the main path, Jade tried to strike up a conversation to ease the tension.

"Well, I never thought that I would be traveling with YOU again." Jade said as he rubbed his eye's, everyone catching the jab at Luke.

"And I thought I would never meet history's greatest monster, Dr. Balfour." Luke replied "I guess life is full of surprises."

Everyone looked at Luke in shock. They never thought he would go that far.

"Luke." Guy said getting his attention "That was a little harsh."

"And." Tear cut in "Why are you calling the colonel Dr. Balfour?

"Because that was the name given to him at birth, his real name." Luke said "So why shouldn't I refer to him by it?" He asked

Nobody had a real response to that so they just kept walking.

**PERFECT CONTROL**

The group had decided to set up camp as they saw the sun going down. When Luke was sure everyone was asleep, he quickly left to find a secluded area. After ten minutes he found a small clearing.

'Alright time to figure out what I can do.' Luke thought as he stopped in the middle of the clearing.

'What to start with?' Luke mused 'Maybe trying to teleport? Like when I first met Tear.'

With that thought Luke decided he would start with that. He turned, walked to a tree and made a mark on it. He then moved to the other side of the clearing.

'Imagine myself over there.' he thought as he closed his eyes. After a few seconds he didn't feel like he had moved at all, so he opened his eyes to see the mark in front of him.

'Okay that worked' he then walked back 'Now with my eyes open' he then thought of moving toward the mark and in a bright flash he appeared in front of it. This came with a side effect however.

'My brain hurts' Luke thought as he held the tree to keep his balance, while his other hand was holding his head.

After a couple of minutes his head stopped hurting enough for him to get back to what he was doing.

'I think I'll try some artes now.' Luke decided 'Sonic Thrust and Sonic Spear are the same thing, just different weapons. Therefore...' he started to run towards the tree

"Sonic Spear!" Luke yelled out as he through his hand in front of him, Imagining Jade's spear.

As he said the arte's name the spear appeared in his hand, as a light green aura appeared around it. It plunged into the tree with enough force to go through it.

'Wow that was strong.' he thought as he willed the spear away. 'now let's try...'

"Nocturnal Light!" Luke yelled as he spun around, unleashing a barrage of Tear's daggers at the other side of the clearing.

"Void Tempest!" Luke spun around and slashed the tree behind him, watching as it was struck multiple times.

"That was good." he said to himself. He then looked up in to the sky.

'It looks pretty late, better head back.' he thought as he started walking back to the camp.

**Fatal-fame here. Tell me what you think. Also Luke will be learning more as the story goes on, as if it was following the level system. **

**P.S if you want to draw a moment in this story PM me. I have an account on deviantart by the same name as this one. Just make sure to credit me **


	4. the Cathedral

**Fatal-Fame does not own Tales of the Abyss or anything that could be copyrighted. This is for entertainment, nothing more.**

Perfect Control 

Ch 4 The Cathedral

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Daath Gates.

The city of Daath was covered in the light of the sun. People were going about their daily lives. except for a group of four by the gates.

"So this is Daath." Luke said in awe. Guy smiled, he always wanted to take Luke to Daath but the manor confinement made it impossible.

"Yes Luke." Tear said "and over there is the Cathedral. Where Ion and Natalia are most likely being held." she added with a nod of her head.

Daath's Cathedral was one of the biggest structures on Aldraunt, Towering over all of the other buildings of Daath. Underneath it was the oracle knights headquarters. Followers who uphold the score.

"The two most beautiful things I have ever seen." Luke said in amazement.

"What are you talking about Luke?" Tear asked as she turned to him. She saw him looking at something other than the Cathedral. She then followed his gaze to see a young blond woman with huge…eyes behind a merchant booth.

"Luke, get serious." Tear started "we need to get Ion and Nat-." She was cut off by Guy

"Uh, Tear." Guy said as he pointed back at the girl, who was now chatting with Luke.

"So this is your first time in Daath?" She asked as she played with her hair.

"Yep." Luke confirmed as he nodded. "I wanted to come earlier, but because of family matters I came later."

"Why did you want to come here?" the girl asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I heard Daath had one of the biggest libraries in the world." Luke then gave her a smirk "I also heard that Daath had the most beautiful girl on Aldurant and I think I found her." Luke finished.

"You are quite bold…I don't think I caught your name?" She responded with a slight shake of her assets.

"My name is-" Luke started before he was cut off.

"LUKE." they heard as Tear ran and grabbed him "What are you doing? We need to get to the Cathedral." she said in a no nonsense tone as she was tugging him back. Luke just looked at her sadly.

"Tear, I am trying to gain as much info as I can." Luke said as if she was a child "This way I can learn if they have been any measures to up security or if there seems to be one place that is held in more esteem than the others. Therefore we can make a plan to account for these predicaments." Luke said sagely.

The group stared at him in shock as he said this.

"Luke that's a great idea." Guy said with a huge smile as they continued to the Cathedral.

"It would be in our best interests."Jade said with his usual smile. Just as he finished his sentence a young girl popped up out of nowhere.

This girl was Anise Tatlin, guardian of Fon-Master Ion. She was fairly young, which was shown be her height. Black hair she kept in two pigtails. Her outfit consisted of the standard oracle knight uniform only in pink. On her back was her doll tokunaga, which she could change size by using fonons.

"Colonel, is this all the manpower you could grab?" she asked Jade.

"Given the circumstance it will do." Jade said with certainty. Anise then noticed Luke.

"Asch, you cut your hair?" She asked as she noticed his short hair.

"No." Luke said "My hair receded back into my skull because of the replication process." Luke finished with complete seriousness.

"Oh, than what about your clothes?"

"My other outfit was ripped by my boyfriend." Luke responded in the same tone. "So I went to Yulia City and took the replica's clothes." Luke then grabbed his jacket and pulled it to his face. "It still smells like him." Luke said quietly as he took deep breaths." Anise let her jaw drop as the others looked on in confusion.

Then Luke burst into laughter.

"Haha you should haha see your haha faces." Luke said as he wiped a tear from his eye "But seriously I'm Luke." he said after he calmed down. Anise's expression then turned into one of loathing.

"Oh no, it's Luke." she said. The second after she said that her expression changed into one of shock.

"WHAT, why is the spoiled brat here." she exclaimed.

Luke then looked at her.

"Well I was going to help you get Ion." he said as he shrugged "But if it bothers you that much you can count me out."

"Luke, don't you think you're being hasty?" Guy said, trying to change his best friend's mind.

"Yeah Luke how can you prove you changed if you don't go with us?" Tear said, joining the effort. Luke then turned to Jade.

"Well, what is your opinion on this Dr. Balfour?" Luke asked the Colonel.

"The more people we have, the better chance we have at succeeding." Jade replied neutrally. Luke nodded at that.

"Well I guess I'll help then." he then turned to Anise "What does the situation look like Anise."

"They seem to be sending most Oracle Knights to the barracks below. However there are still some who stay on the second floor." Anise replied with a little venom.

"We should split up then." Luke said then started to think "I'll take the top floor."

"Alone?" Guy asked, worried for his charge.

Luke nodded "If I go alone I'll be able to keep out of sight. Remember when we played hide and seek?"

"Alright." Guy said remembering Lukes skill in the game. With that they all went inside the Cathedral.

**Daath Cathedral, second floor library**

Luke opened the door to one of Daaths libraries. He looked around to make sure no one was inside before he closed the door.

"Alright Mieu." he said looking at his companion "Lets look around for any books that may seem useful to use."

"Right away master." the cheagle replied raising his little hand. He then started to walk before being grabbed by Luke.

"Mieu, I meant what I said before. You are my friend, so just call me Luke, okay." Luke told the small creature.

Mieu's eyes widen, even more than usual. His master wanted him to use his name? His master wanted to treat him like an equal?

"Alright mas-Luke." the young cheagle said as he dropped to the floor, bouncing around happily. Luke smiled, amused by the cheagles antics.

"C'mon let's get to work Mieu." Luke said after a few minutes. With that the boy and cheagle set out to do what they came for.

**PERFECT CONTROL**

After twenty minutes Luke and Mieu settled at the table at the far side of the room. Luke then started to go thru the books they grabbed.

'Let's see' he thought as he grabbed the top book.

'Fonic Artes for Morons Sounds good, but insulting.'

'Basic Anatomy Probably be good to have.'

'Animals and You. Helpful for future references.'

'Aldraunts Biggest Cookbook Must have.'

'The Seventh Fonon Just in case'

'Medical Conditions and Terms May be useful.'

'Big Book of Weapons As if it was a question.'

With That he opened up the Big Book of Weapons and started to flip through it. He then stopped at a certain section.

Guns.

'Guns?' he thought as he stroked a sleeping Mieu 'Isn't that what Legretta uses?'

He then started to go through the pages until he found it. The page that had Legretta's fon-tech guns. It showed a detailed drawing of them, as well as an explanation of how they worked.

'So it converts the fonons in her body into a physical form and fires them at a high speed.' Luke thought 'However it can only be done in bursts or it would harm the user.' Luke then started to think again. 'Would that be worth it?' he wondered. He then started to go through the pages again until he stopped on one that caught his attention. The diagram and explanation made it seem simple to use. While the name was so simple, so right to the point, it was beautiful.

Revolver.

It had a curved, wood handle, which connected to a frame that held a large cylinder. The frame was a small piece of metal, which then moved up to a 5.5 inches long cylinder, but could be made bigger or smaller, called a barrel. It then goes over to of the first cylinder until it got to a piece of metal called a hammer. The hammer was a piece of metal that had a thin part which was pulled back by the users thumb and a larger piece of metal struck the bullets. Beside the hammer as a small switch that would release the large cylinder to the side.

The Bullets were made of metal and held in the large cylinder. The bullets were small nubs of metal held in a metal casing. Deeper into the casing was gunpowder, that when the hammer hit, would explode. The force of the explosion would propel the nub forward with extreme force.

The problems with it was it only held five bullets and had to be manually reloaded. This is done by releasing the chamber, dropping the casings and putting new bullets in. It takes a long time and is very tedious.

This problem didn't apply to Luke though.

'If I ever need to reload, I can just get rid of and recreate the bullets inside of it.' Luke thought.

With that he closed his eyes and imagined.

**PERFECT CONTROL**

Under the Cathedral the group was fighting the Oracle Knights. However Guy couldn't concentrate for more than a few minutes at a time. His thought always slipping back to Luke.

'He did seem anxious to leave the group.' Guy thought 'But after what has been done he probably feels like a burden. After Akzeriuth and him being a replica.' he mused.

'But if that's how he feels then I'll just have to get him back on his feet.' Guy decided resolutely 'After all...' Guy looked up to see more Oracle Knights approaching.

'He made the screaming stop.'

**PERFECT CONTROL**

Luke was excited. He created a revolver.

It was a silver color with the handle being a brown oak, with a silver line running up to the hammer.

"I'll call it… Innocence!" he said as he used his hyperresonance to engrave the name onto the side of the barrel.

'Now I just have to find a target.' Luke thought before the door opened.

"Hey, Asch the Bloody." The Oracle Knight who just stepped in said "You are under arres-." he was cut off.

For Luke had shot him in the chest.

The knight staggered backwards as Luke took aim at his head.

"I'm sorry." Luke said as he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger again. Luke couldn't tell what was louder. The sound of the gun firing or the sound of the bullet impacting the knights head.

**PERFECT CONTROL**

Guy felt the need to run to his charge. His brotherly instincts going into overdrive.

But as much as he wanted to he knew that the group needed him more right then.

'Luke.' he thought desperately 'Please be okay.'

**PERFECT CONTROL**

Luke let out the breath he was holding as he looked at the knight he shot.

He was on his back with blood pouring out of the holes in his forehead and chest.

Mieu who had woken up upon the first shot tried to comfort his master.

"Luke" the cheagle said trying to distract his master from the body in front of him.

Luke started to stroke Mieu's fur again, which calmed him slightly.

"Whatever it takes." Luke mumbled to himself.

He then got up and walked to the body. When he reached it he held out his hands.

'Better clean this up.' he thought sadly as he used hyperresonance to get rid of the body and blood. After a flash of light it was all gone, as if it was never there.

Luke then walked back to his seat and sat back down. He was about to go for the weapon book before he stopped himself.

'I should read the other books before I start on a new weapon.' He thought.

He then grabbed 'Basic Anatomy', but before he started to read a thought hit him.

'Where could I keep these books?' he wondered 'I can't carry them everywhere.' the answer soon came to him.

'I could warp to my room and hide them there.' he thought with that he prepared to warp, but stopped himself.

"I should probably make my hair longer." he said aloud "Just in case."

"What do you mean." Mieu asked. Luke looked at the sacred beast.

"I'm going to wrap myself to Baticul to hide the books, So I thought I would make my hair the length it was." Luke explained.

"Alright Luke." Mieu replied "I'll wait here" he said as he jumped under the table.

Luke nodded "Ok." he said before he stopped "If I'm not back within an hour and a half go find the group." he requested. Mieu nodded positively.

**Baticul, Lukes Room**

Suzanne Fabre was a frail, sickly woman. With shoulder length red hair, Green eyes, and kindness that would make even saints weep for. She was always seen in a long sleeve dress and smile. However today was an exception.

After she had heard of the death of her son and niece. She locked herself in Lukes room in an attempt to feel closer to him.

'Luke' she thought as she clutched his pillow 'If only I could see you one more time.'

Just as she finished that thought a bright light filled the room. Suzanne covered her eyes until it died down. When she uncovered her eyes she saw the objects of her thoughts.

"I made it back." Luke said out loud. "Now to hide the books." he finished as he looked at the pile in his arms.

"L-Luke" Suzanne stuttered out, not expecting to see her son there. When she spoke Luke froze up and slowly turned around.

"Moth-." he stopped himself "Lady Fabre." Suzanne frowned at that.

"Luke, I'm your mother. Why would you call me that?" She asked him gently. Luke looked down at that

"It's because I'm not Luke." he answered her sadly.

"What do you mean?" she asked him softly.

Luke looked at her for a few seconds before looking down again.

"There was a lot more to the kidnapping than you first thought." He began

Luke explained everything to her. The kidnapping, meeting asch, Akzeriuth, his replica status and gaining his ability. Suzanne just let him talk, knowing he needed it. By the end of it Luke was close to Tears, with both of them sitting on the bed.

"And that's what happened." He finished in a wavering voice. When she didn't respond he took that as his cue.

"I'll Leave now. Sorry for bothering you." Luke said as he got up to grab the books. At least he attempted to before he felt a hand grab his.

"Why would you be sorry?" Suzanne asked him. Luke looked at her for a moment before he looked away.

"For wasting your time and not being your son." Luke replied. Then, to his shock she just laughed softly.

"Who said you aren't my child?" She asked him.

"I'm a replica. I'm just a-." Luke was cut off as Suzanne pulled him into a hug.

"Then who was my son for the last seven years? I know it wasn't Asch." she continued to question.

"I-I." he started.

"Your right. You are." she told him.

"But-But I." Luke tried again but stopped as she pulled him into a hug.

"How you were born does not matter to me, and…" she pulled his face up so they were eye to eye "Anytime spent with my children is never wasted. In fact it is the time I cherish most of all." She finished with a soft smile and the dam in Luke burst.

He cried, Luke knew he cried, but he didn't care. He didn't care because he was with someone who loved him. Suzanne just let him rest his head on her shoulder, stroked his back and hummed a lullaby.

After twenty minutes luke had calmed down. When he looked at the clock on his wall he noticed he had ten minutes to get to Mieu.

"Mother." he said, not moving from his position "I have to go now."

"Alright." she said as they separated and got of the bed. Luke then took a few steps back and closed his eyes.

"Mother." Luke said getting her attention "What is the one thing you want more than anything else?"

"Well I would like to travel the world." Suzanne answered him.

"Then I will find a way to help you." he said as he opened his eyes "And I will take you around the world. That I promise."

Suzanne smiled at him and nodded "I know you will."

With that Luke closed his eyes again and disappeared in a flash of light.

Suzanne stared at where her son was before "I know you will." She whispered.

Luke earned the Mother's Child title: It doesn't matter how you were born, your mother will always love you.

**Daath Under the Cathedral**

Guy felt a calm happiness surround him.

'Luke must have had something good happen to him.' he thought with a small smile.

"Hey Guy" Anise said getting his attention "Is something wrong? I mean you have been switching through moods pretty fast."

Guy smiled at her. "You see, I have sort of an empathic link with Luke so I feel what he feels and right now he feels happy."

"That's good." Tear said, thinking that he needed something to smile about. "What type of happy?

Guy raised his hand to his chin in thought. "The type of happy you get when everything seems right, y'know."

"He must have told his parents then." a blonde female piped in.

The woman hand shoulder length dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Her outfit was a long sleeved shirt, blue in color while the sleeves were white, a yellow bandana around her neck, white thigh high boots, and a brown scabbard on her back.

This was Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. Crowned princess of Kimlasca.

"Uh, Luke is on the second floor Natalia." Guy said.

"I guess he came to save me then." She said with a smile. Guy then made a realization.

"Uhh Natalia, we don't know where Asch is." He replied kind of sad that she wasn't thinking of Luke.

"But you said ohh." she said as she got the meaning.

"And" Tear piped up "Luke only cared about getting Ion." she finished quietly.

"...What?"

**PERFECT CONTROL**

Luke reappeared in a flash of light in Daath's Cathedral's many libraries. He then looked under the table for his small, woodland creature. Where he found him snoozing away.

'Might as well let him rest.' Luke thought as he went towards the shelves of books.

He found another copy of Basic Anatomy and started to read.

Ch. 7 Hair color

Hair color comes from both parents. So if both parents had brown hair then a child would most likely have brown hair. However if both parents have recessive blonde genes than there is a 25% chance of the child having blonde hair.

Luke stopped reading there when he felt something grab his leg.

"Luke, what are you reading?" Mieu asked.

"Just an anatomy book." Luke answered while stroking Mieu's fur.

"I'll get more books than." Mieu said as he bounded off behind a bookshelf.

Luke chuckled and resumed his reading only for the door to open again.

"Thank you for this Legretta." said a small child, with green hair that reached to past his shoulders framing his face, a gentle smile, and wearing the robes of the fon master.

This was Ion, the reason Luke was in the Cathedral in the first place.

The other person had long blonde hair in a ponytail, green eyes cold as they were beautiful, a God-General exclusive Order of Lorelei uniform with a red scarf around both arms and a pair of holsters for her fon-tech guns.

This was Legretta the quick, a God-General and enemy of Luke.

"No problem fon master." she replied emotionlessly.

"Yep, no problems here." Luke quipped as he stood and threw away the book.

Ion looked at him in shock while Legretta pulled her guns on him.

"Reject why are you here?" Legretta demanded. Luke shrugged as he used his hyperresonance to write a message for mieu.

'Quick, while she is distracted, get Ion out of here.' Mieu quickly read and moved to do that.

"Is that a pet name for me?" Luke asked "Well I guess I'll call you...Beautiful."

"What?"Legretta asked him, in an ice cold voice.

"Your right." Luke replied "To overused how about..Babe?

Legretta's eye twitched. "No."

"Cute?"

"No."

"sexy?"

"No."

"Tough customer huh. how about…Princess?"

The twitching became more pronounced "No."

"How about slow or oblivious?"

"N- pardon?" Legretta asked 'Those aren't complements.'

Luke smirked "If you weren't either of those things then you would have noticed Ion is gone."

Legretta quickly snapped her head towards where the fon master was only to see he was not there.

Legretta grit her teeth and made for the door, only to stop as a knife hit next to her hands.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked as he pulled his sword out. "We both know one of us won't leave this room alive."

**Fatal-Fame here and that was one of the most satisfying things I've done. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.**

**PS: When I wrote Suzanne's scene I was listening to ****Don't Want to Miss a Thing**** by Aerosmith. **


	5. The first fight

**Fatal-fame does not own Tales of the Abyss or any other thing that is mentioned.**

Perfect Control

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

The First Fight

Daath Cathedral, Library

Luke and Legretta stared each other down, both waiting for the other to move.

'This is it Luke.' He thought 'Whether you live or die depends on this.'

With that he quickly ran between two of the bookcases

Legretta quickly pointed the fon-tech gun in her right hand to her right, while she kept her left pointed in front of her.

'The replica is a close range fighter, so if I keep moving then I should take him out easily.' Legretta assessed as she started walking forward. She slowly turned her head to the right, listening for anything that could give away the replica's position.

She heard a loud thud from behind her and quickly turned to see… a rock?

Legretta looked on in confusion, but then turned as she heard a soft foot step. She quickly threw herself forward as Luke's cutlass came down. Legretta landed and rolled on to her feet, taking aim at Luke. At the same time, Luke pulled out three of Tear's knives.

"Nocturnal Light." Luke said as he threw them at her as she took six shots at him. They connected in the air, the burst taking out two of the knives. Luke dove under the table while Legretta turned her body slightly to dodge the knife.

'Where did he learn that?' Legretta wondered as she approached the table.

Luke watched her from his perch on top of one of the bookcases and quickly pulled out Innocence. He carefully took aim and pulled back the hammer.

Legretta quickly looked under the table only to find nothing there. Although her face was neutral, her mind was going a mile a minute.

'Where could he have gone?' She thought as in confusion and another feeling that she couldn't identify. She heard a small click and quickly rolled to the side as a loud bang rang out.

She got on her feet and turned just in time to see Luke jump off the bookcase out of sight.

Legretta took this time to look at the table that Luke shot.

She couldn't hide the shock on her face as she saw the hole that went through the table into the floor.

'That hole has to be at least two inches.' She realized 'If that had hit me..' She then realized what the other feeling was.

Fear

She was afraid of the replica.

Luke leaned against the bookcase as he brought up Innocence. He also had a feeling that he couldn't figure out.

'I feel weird, but a good weird.' Luke thought. He shook his head, now was not the time, he had a God-General to beat.

Luke ran out from behind the bookcase, took aim and fired every shot he had. Legretta saw this and moved out of the way, but not before her hair band was hit.

As she flipped her hair spilled around her like a golden blanket.

Luke brought his revolver down as he looked at her. Legretta watched this and raised an eyebrow.

"You uh." Luke started lamely as he looked away, with a blush. "You look better with your hair down."

Legretta tried to suppress her blush, but a little pink appeared on cheeks.

"T-thank you." Legretta replied. "But flattery won't help you."

Luke smiled at her "Worth a shot."

As that happened Luke figured out the feeling.

For the first time ever.

He was enjoying a fight with a person.

Daath Cathedral, Main hall

Guy was a mess. First he felt happy, then serious, followed by happy, and lastly embarrassed.

'What the hell is Luke doing?' He wondered. He hadn't felt this random since he had some of Natalia's curry.

That was one experience he could live without.

The group heard the doors that lead to the stairs opened and tensed. Ion then came through it with Mieu in his arms.

"Ion." Yelled Anise as they ran towards him, As they got closer they noticed the worried look on his face.

"Thank goodness." Ion said as he tried to catch his breath.

"What's wrong Ion?" asked Tear.

"Luke is in one of the Libraries." Ion said, anxiety showing. "He's fighting Legretta."

That was all Guy needed to hear.

"Take me there."

Daath Cathedral, Library

Legretta brought her guns up and charged her fonons.

"Rage Laser." She yelled out as she pulled the triggers. A large blue beam flew at Luke. Although he dove out of the way, he was grazed by the attack.

'That hurt' Luke thought with a wince. He then rushed Legretta, bringing his sword to his right side.

When he got close enough, Luke slashed at her from right to left horizontally. While throwing his other hand forward.

"Raging Blast." Luke yelled as his began to glow with power.

Legretta, seeing this, quickly jumped over him. The moment she landed she turned around and prepared to fire another volley.

Luke couldn't stop his raging blast. The force of the explosion took out the door. He turned and pulled out his revolver at the same time.

Legretta fired a burst of six as Luke brought up his cutlass up in a defensive position. The bullets hit the cutlass with enough force to break in half and send luke flying.

Before Luke hit the ground He took a shot at Legretta. The bullet Hit her right hand gun, which propelled in with enough force to hit her in the face, knocking her out.

Luke hit the floor, fading out of conciseness. He turned his head to the side and saw his companions staring at him with wide eyes.

Luke smiled at them and said

"I think I did pretty well there."

And left the world of consciousness

**Sorry this chapter is so short. It was mainly supposed to be the fight. The next chapter will be longer.**

**Review and tell me what you think. Please *Holds up sad Mieu.* **


	6. The First Time

**Fatal-fame does not own Tales of the Abyss or any other thing that is mentioned**

Perfect Control

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

The First Time

Daath Cathedral, Ion's room

Light shined through the windows of Daath's Cathedral, waking Luke up. He moved into a sitting position. Using his hand to shield his eyes he looked around.

'Where am I?' he wondered as he got off the bed. He noticed a door in front of him and walked toward it, as he reached a hand out to open it. Right before he grasped the knob he heard voices, so he stopped to listen.

Ion's Office

"Why would Luke fight her?" Tear asked as they stood around Ion's desk. "He should of known he could have died."

"I think it was more Luke defending himself." Guy spoke up "So, he had no choice in the matter."

"My question was why was Luke in the library in the first place?" Jade asked in his neutral tone.

"The idiot was probably hiding." Anise said haughtily. "Probably didn't care about Ion or us."

Natalia was looking at his revolver "Where did he get this?"

"Well' I'm glad you asked." Luke said as he opened the door. Everyone turned to look at him.

"To answer your questions. It was either fight Legretta or have a God-General stalking around here, I dove into the library when I heard Legretta coming, and I found that revolver there in one of the rooms that I was checking out." He finished with a grin. They seemed to accept his story, so Luke asked a question of his own.

"Have you guys seen my sword anywhere?" He asked them. At this Guy pointed at the desk. Luke turned to it and noticed that his cutlass was in two pieces.

"Ohh well. Thats bad." Luke said as he observed it. Ion looked at it for a second before he ran into his room. Everyone looked at the door as he ran through it.

"Great to see you too Ion. Me? I'm great, how are you?" Luke asked offhandedly. Ion then reappeared at the door, holding a sheathed sword.

"I was thinking of Luke's sword and remembered I had this." Ion told them. He then walked over to Luke and held it in front of him. The sheath was a bright white, with gold on the rim of it. Luke took the blade with both hands and pulled it out of it's sheath.

It was a double edge blade made out of steel, just as long as Luke's old cutlass. Up the middle was a black design, that looked like a smaller blade with gold curling inwards, on both sides. The hilt of it was darker silver, a handguard that curved halfway down the hilt. At the end was a small tuning fork.

"Ion are you sure I should have this?" Luke asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but this looks kind of important."

Ion nodded with a smile. "I'm sure Luke. It was supposed to be given to my guardian, but Anise uses Tokunaga, so it was just sitting in my closet. Besides I think that it would be good in your hands."

Luke looked at the sword and sheath. He then through the sword into the air, spun around, strapped the sheath to his back, caught the blade, and sheathed it.

"If you put it that way." Luke said as he faced Ion. "Then I would be more than happy to have it." Luke then turned to Natalia and held out his hand.

"What?" she asked him. Luke raised an eyebrow at her.

"My gun, you're holding it, and I want it back." Luke told her simply, still holding his hand out.

"Luke this is not a toy." She scolded him, waving it lazily. "You can't just take something and say you can use it." Just as she finished, the revolver went off, and the bullet went through the door.

"You should be so glad that no one was behind that." Luke told her. "Now give that back before you actually hurt someone." Natalia quickly handed it to Luke. He then slid it into a belt loop.

"We should probably get going." Luke said as he walked out the door. A few seconds later he walked back in.

"How do we get out of here?"

Daath Streets

After a short walk they had made it out of the Cathedral. They quickly made for the gates, but stopped as they saw Oracle knights at the gate.

"We haven't found the Fon-Master, sir." a low ranking knight told his captain.

"We will continue until tomorrow, if he is not found resume your normal duties." The captain commanded "Until then, I don't want anyone to pass this gate."

"Yes, sir." All the knights said in unision.

"I guess we will have to wait here then." Guy said as they hid form a passing guard. Everyone else voiced their agreement, except for Luke.

Tear turned to Luke, who was looking intently at something in a store window. She followed his eyes, expecting to see a girl. Instead, she saw a mannequin.

The mannequin was wearing a mostly white jacket, with half of three hearts on each side in a golden color, while the back was blank. It had long sleeves that stopped in a point just after the first knuckle while the palm was exposed, with the rim being gold. The sleeves lead to a pair of light grey fingerless gloves, with a white ring surrounding each finger. Under that was a pair of pants that was held up by a yellow belt. The pants themselves were a black with silver waves at the bottom. The final object was a pair of grey shoes that matched the gloves, only with white laces.

Luke looked at the outfit impressed, he then looked at the price tag and began to wince.

'That cost more than a decent sword' he thought sadly. He then noticed Tear trying to get his attention.

"Oh Tear, What's up?" He asked her.

"We were talking about how we were spending the night." she told him.

"Alright, sounds good." he nodded, noticing how low the sun was getting.

When the group had arrived at the inn, the sun had nearly set.

"Excuse me." Tear called to get the innkeeper's attention. "We would like some rooms please."

The Innkeeper, a young women with brown hair and blue eye's, nodded at them "Alright would four rooms with two beds be good?" She asked as she watched them, her eyes lingering on Luke. Tear noticed this and put herself between them.

"Yes, that would be good." Tear said with a little coldness.

"That will be Two hundred and forty Gald." The innkeeper replied, eyes still on Luke.

With that the Gald traded hands.

Luke then stretched a little bit while letting out a yawn "I think I'm going to bed see you guys later." He told them as he started for the stairs. Everyone else agreed and went to their rooms while Tear stayed back.

"Wait Luke." She called out to him. Luke turned to her with a questioning expression.

"Yes Tear?" he asked.

"I want to help you with your hyperresonance." She told him. "I believe now would be a good time to start."

Luke looked like he was thinking, but on the inside he was panicking.

'I don't want her to learn of my ability like this.' Luke thought, his eyes searching for something to get him out of it.

He then noticed the bottles behind the innkeeper.

"Alright." he told her. "I just wanna grab something to keep me awake." He said as he gestured to the drinks.

"Okay, see you outside" Tear said as she walked out the door. Luke then turned to the innkeeper.

"Do you have anything to put someone to sleep."

A few minutes later Luke came outside with two cups and walked over to Tear.

"Hey, I figured you may want something too." Luke told her as held out a cup to her.

Tear feeling a bit tired gratefully accepted the cup.

"Thank you." She said as she took a drink. Luke who was also taking a sip smirked behind his drink.

Tear began to feel far more tired than before, but tried to persevere.

"The first thing you need to do is concentrate the seventh fonon to you." Tear instructed.

"Alright." Luke closed his eyes and started to concentrate, soon feeling the power.

Tear was feeling woozy and started to wobble.

"Tear you okay?" Luke asked. Before she could respond Tear fell asleep. Luke caught her mid fall and carried her into the inn. He then walked over to the room Tear was sharing with Natalia. When he got there he knocked on the door with his foot. A few seconds later Natalia open the door. Luke then walked in dropped Tear on a bed and walked out. Natalia just shrugged and closed the door.

If she had kept the door open a few seconds longer. She would have seen Luke disappear.

Baticul, Luke's Room

Luke reappeared in his room and looked under the bed. He saw that his books were still there, but there were others as well.

'Where did the other books come from.' He wondered he then saw a note on top of one of them. He grabbed and started to read.

Dear Luke

I found these books and thought you may like them.

Love Mom

Luke smiled as he read the note. He then started to pull out the books.

Dawn age vehicles 'sounds cool.'

Strike Artes 'Nice'

Magic Accessories 'Hmm could be good.'

Fomicry 'I should keep it. May be useful'

Luke grabbed The Seventh Fonon and prepared to warp back, But stopped as he thought of something.

'Can I teleport other things?' he wondered. 'Well only one way to find out.'

He looked across the room and saw an empty space. Luke closed his eyes and imagined the book disappearing from his hand and reappearing in the space. When his hand was no longer holding anything he opened his eyes and noticed the book was where he wanted it.

'Sweet.' Luke thought. 'Now with my eyes open.' He then focused on the book to return to his hand. With a flash it disappeared and appeared in his hand.

'Well that's enough of that.' he thought. Right before he disappeared. He held his hand out and created something. Smiling at his handy work he warped back to Daath.

Daath Inn

Luke appeared in an alley next to the inn. He then walked in, sat in one one the chairs, and began to read.

_The first seventh fonon spell people learn is First Aid. The Fonic Arte of healing small wounds with holy power._

As Luke was reading, a young man came in. He carried himself with an air of arrogance. Wearing traditional noble garb. He quickly walked over to the innkeeper, ignoring Luke's presence.

"So have you come to a decision?" He asked her.

"Yes, and I will NOT marry you." She told him with a glare. The mans face became angry.

"Well then." He said as he grabbed her forcefully "I'll just have to take what I want."

She let out a cry and Luke jumped up and drew his sword.

"What seems to be the problem." He asked as he put his sword at the man's throat. The man turned and sneered.

"How much will it take for you to walk away?" He asked Luke, as he pulled out a bag, thinking he would just lose some Gald.

"How about you let her go and I don't cut you?" Luke asked as he pushed the blade closer.

The man turned a dark shade of purple but complied. He started to walk to the door, while Luke put his sword away and turned to the girl. The man saw this and pulled out a knife. He then rushed at Luke. Luke, hearing the footsteps, turned around and grabbed the guy with both hands. Luke then picked him up and threw him into a table. The table broke on impact, with the man hitting the floor.

"Try that again and I will END YOU!" Luke told him. "Now get out of my sight."

The man quickly got up and ran out the door, dropping his Gald bag. Luke walked over and picked it up.

"Sorry about your table." He said sheepishly " I'll fix it."

Before she could respond Luke held out his hand and recreated the table, while at the same time destroying the broken table. The Innkeeper looked on in amazement.

"I can use hyperresonance to create and destroy things at will." He answered her unasked question.

"Wow." she said as she rubbed her wrist, which now had a bruise

Luke noticed and decided to cast a healing arte. He then brought his hand to his face.

"O healing Power." He chanted, as he moved his hand to point at her. "First Aid." She was then enveloped in a soft light and the bruise disappeared.

"Thank you." she said breathlessly "My names Claire."

"I'm Luke." He told her in response "Can you please not tell anyone what I just told you?" She nodded as she walked over to the door and locked it.

"It's time to close so I'm going to bed." She said as she walked past him with a sway in her hips. She stopped at the door behind the counter and turned slightly to look at him.

"It gets so cold down here." she said seductively. "Will you keep me warm?"

Luke smirked at her "It would be my honor." Claire then walked into the room. Luke right behind her.

'Thank goodness Ramdas gave me sex ed." He thought as he created some condoms and followed after her.

**I felt motivated. Here you go. Review now or I shall bring in super powered Luke with his sidekick Mieu. Don't think I won't**

**Also changing this to M because of paranoia. **


	7. The New Feeling

**Fatal-fame does not own tales of the abyss or any other thing mentioned in this fic. This is a parody, not for profit**

Perfect Control

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

The New Feeling

Daath Inn

Tear opened her eyes to the light shining through the window. She sat up as she tried to remember what happened last night.

'I was helping Luke with his hyperresonance.' She tried to think back 'Then nothing...'

Tear decided to find the others and see if they knew anything. She quickly got out of the bed, noting she was still in her dress, and walked to the door. Tear then opened it and went down stairs. She took notice of the group sitting around a table. Tear moved closer, but stopped short when she noticed someone missing.

"Where is Luke?" She asked them.

Daath inn, earlier

Luke woke up from a very short, yet great sleep. He turned to Claire, who was still in a bliss, as she slept. Luke, it seemed, was a master of the art of love making.

He may have used his power to last longer, but all is fair in love and war.

And Claire didn't seem to be complaining.

Quickly getting up he gathered his clothes as he checked the time.

'4 am.' Luke thought as he pulled on his shirt 'Jade isn't up until 6 so I should be good for now.' He pulled on his pants and socks. 'Might as well wander around the city.' He pulled on his coat, slipped on his shoes, grabbed his sword, slipped his revolver through a belt loop, and walked out the door.

Luke looked down the street and saw some of the stores were opening. With no destination in mind he started to wander down the street. After a few minutes he noticed a quaint little cafe. He quickly entered and got a white chocolate mocha.

'This is amazing!' Luke thought as he took a sip and continued walking. He then came to a stop at a familiar store.

Luke looked at the outfit in awe and sadness. 'I would do anything for it, but unless I can pull a couple thousand gald out of my pocket I'm not getting it today.' Luke sighed 'If only gald just appeared when I needed it.' he sighed again and started to walk away. After two steps he stopped.

'Wait a minute. I CAN create gald whenever I need it.' He thought as he slapped his palm into his forehead and throwing away his coffee cup. 'No wonder people think I'm an idiot.' He mused sadly as he created the gald and walked into the store.

The person behind the counter, a young women with blonde hair and brown eyes, looked up as the bell on the door rang. Luke then walked up to her.

"May I help you?" she asked tiredly. Luke looked at her for a few seconds before nodding slightly.

"Yeah I would like to purchase the outfit in the window." Luke told her as he pointed to it. "And I was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee with me." He added with a smile.

"Well if you got the gald, you can have the clothes." she told him "But I don't get off work until 3."

Luke then turned and walked out the door. After a few minutes he came back with two more white chocolate mochas.

"Here." he said as he offered her one. She took it suspiciously.

"Something tells me you are nowhere near awake." Luke said.

"Why did you do this?" She asked curiously. That made Luke stop.

'Why did I do it?' He wondered. 'Is it because I'm a sucker for pretty girls? or maybe I did it because I can?' He mused 'Or maybe it's because...'

"You don't need a reason to help someone." He said, more to himself than her. "So I'm going to help everyone I can, for it's the right thing to do." He finished. She looked at him as she took a sip and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." she said, in a 'What the hell man' voice, as she brought the cup down. "Are you gonna buy the outfit or what?" she asked him.

"Right yeah." Luke said as he scratched the back of his head. She and him then grabbed the outfit of the mannequin. Luke took the pieces and walked into the change room, after three minutes he walked out in his new outfit. He walked back to the counter and placed a large bag of gald on it.

"Thank you for your purchases." She told him as she eyed the bag. Luke just nodded and walked out. He continued down the street, looking at the shops as he went. He stopped at a bookstore and went in. He quickly started to scan the books until he found an interesting one on hand to hand combat.

He quickly found a place to sit and started to go through it. After a few minutes of drinking his coffee and reading, he noticed his coffee was empty.

'Damn.' Luke thought. 'I was enjoying that. I wish I had some more.' And just like that the coffee had refilled. Luke stared at in shock.

'Whoa, awesome.' Luke thought as he took another drink. He then paid for the book and went to the Cathedral courtyard. Where he noticed a clock in the middle of some flowers.

'5:30 am.' Luke mused. 'Might as well practice some hand to hand.'

Luke practised the movements in the book, referring back to it when he was not sure if he was doing it right. Thirty minutes later he flopped onto the ground, sending the book to his room, with his back on the wall. Luke looked up to see some birds flying above him. Luke smiled as he saw them.

'To be free, like a bird.' Luke mused, not for the first time. 'I wonder what it would feel like?' Luke thought as he moved his hands behind his head as his eyes closed. 'To be able to fly.'

Luke imagined himself flying in the sky. The wind pushing him to new destinations. No one telling him what to do or where to go. He was brought out of his daydream when he felt the ground.

The lack of ground to be specific.

Luke's eyes shot open as he looked around, noticing Daath miles below him. Luke then did what any man would do in that situation.

He closed his eyes and screamed like a little girl.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Luke screamed waiting for impact with the ground. When it never came he opened one eye to see he was just floating there.

'What the hell?' He thought in awe. He then willed himself to go forward and watched as the ground slowly moved below him.

'I'm, I'm actually.' Luke realized 'I'm flying.'

With that Luke shot towards the ground.

"WOO!" He yelled out as he pulled up before he hit the ground. Flying into the streets of Daath, he swerved and curved to avoid people. When he got back to the gate he pulled up and flew back to the Cathedral. He started to fly around it.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Luke yelled out as he flew backwards. He then turned around.

And face planted into a window.

Inside Daath's Cathedral

Legretta woke up for her unconscious state. She quickly sat up and tried to remember how she got there.

'I was fighting the replica and then he hit my gun. Which hit me in the face.' She recalled. 'Someone must have moved me here then.' She deduced as she got out of the bed, even as her body screamed at her to get back into the sheets.

'The Replica could be a threat to the Commandant's plan.' She realized. 'So I should try to find him then and eliminate him.' She found her guns and walked to the door, but stopped as she noticed her reflection.

"_You look better with your hair down."_

'Maybe I'll try it down today.' She thought with a blush. She quickly shook it off and moved to the door but a loud thud caught her attention. Legretta turned around as she drew her guns. She then noticed what made the sound.

The replica was pressed against the glass and slowly sliding down.

Legretta holstered her guns, her face filled with confusion. After a few seconds she turned to the bed.

'A few more hours of sleep won't hurt.'

Outside Daath's Cathedral

Luke slid off the window and was falling fast. He quickly righted himself and softly landed.

'That hurt.' He thought as he stumbled a bit. He quickly got his bearings, cast First Aid on himself and walked back to the inn.

Daath Inn

Luke walked into the inn and noticed his companions sitting at a table. He moved towards them and took a seat. Everyone turned to him as he did this.

"Where have you been Luke?" Tear asked "And what happened last night?"

Luke took a deep breath "We started working on my hyperresonance when you passed out, I then carried you up to your room and dropped you on a bed. I came back downstairs and started to read a book on the seventh fonon. Then this noble bastard came in and attacked the innkeeper. I threw him through a table and told him I would end him if he attacked either of us again. After that I slept with Claire, the innkeeper. I woke up around 4 and hit the town. After going to a cafe I went and bought this outfit. I went to a bookstore after that and bought a book on hand to hand combat. I relocated myself to the Cathedral courtyard and practiced for a bit and came back here." He finished, out of breath.

"Wait, what?" Tear asked shocked.

"Yeah, I walked from the Cathedral to here." Luke told her.

"No, before that." She told him

"I went to this cafe with this awesome white chocolate coffee thing." Luke replied.

"Before that." She repeated.

"I read a book on the seventh fonon." Luke responded.

"After that." Tear said getting agitated

"...I slept with the innkeeper." Luke said after a moment of silence.

"You had sex with the innkeeper!" Tear exclaimed.

"Tear." Luke said firmly "There are children present." He said as he gestured to Ion and Anise.

"How could you?" She asked quietly.

"Well I took my-." Luke started before Tear cut him off.

"I know how to have sex Luke." She told him. "What I meant was, why did you sleep with her?"

Luke looked at her for a moment and then looked down.

"Because sex is awesome." He told her with a bright smile as he brought his head up.

Before Tear could respond the same noble who was there earlier came back, only he was accompanied by three oracle knights.

"There she is." He exclaimed "She was one of the people who attacked me."

Luke looked at the scene and then got up and approached them, as he gestured to the others to stay back.

"I know you." Luke said. The man inflated at the recognition. "You're the bastard who broke the table." Luke continued. The man turned to see Luke and became a shade of purple.

"And there is the accomplice, Arrest them." The noble yelled. The knights moved to grab Luke, Each of them approaching menacingly.

Then they saw Luke's sword.

"My apologies fon master guardian." The head knight said "But this man has says you assaulted him."

Luke looked confused for a moment, but quickly retorted.

"Yes I attacked him." Luke said "AFTER he attempted to rape here and pulled a knife on me."

"He's lying." The noble screamed.

"Prove it." Luke said with a smirk.

The noble then pulled out his knife and rushed Luke. Luke then grabbed him, disarmed him and pinned him to the wall.

Luke's eyes became cold as he used his left hand to pull out his sword.

"Remember what I said?" Luke asked the man as Luke pointed his sword at the nobles stomach. "I said if you tried that again I would end you." The man turned pale.

"Alright, I admit it. I attacked them, I tried to rape her, just make him stop." The noble screamed as he cried. Luke smiled as he put away his sword.

"That's all I needed to hear." Luke said as he tossed the noble to the knights.

"Get him out of my sights." Luke told the knights. The leader quickly signaled the other two to take the noble away. He then walked up to Luke.

"New guardian huh?" He asked Luke. Luke nodded as he scratched his head.

"How'd ya guess?" Luke asked him in reply.

"You took a moment to acknowledge your post." The knight told him. Luke just nodded. The knight then produced a bag of gald and handed them to Luke.

"That bastard was tough to catch, he has countless crimes. This is for getting him in." The knight told Luke. Luke just waved it off.

"I did it for justice not Gald." Luke told the knight.

"Well you are better than Anise Tatlin." The knight told him.

"How so?" Luke asked.

The knight looked left and right, before leaning in.

"Apparently, she has been sending reports to grand maestro Mohs, just for gald." The knight whispered to Luke. Luke's eyes widened as this was said.

"Well I better get going I hope to work with you again." The knight said as he left. Luke then walked back to the table.

"What did the knight say Luke? Anise asked as none of the party heard the exchange. Luke glared at her a little bit.

"Nothing worthwhile."

**Fatal-fame has finished another chapter now REVIEW. (It's in capitales, now you have to do it.)**


End file.
